Idiot
by MistakenIllusion
Summary: Growing into a beautiful, smart kunoichi hasn't stopped Sakura from asking stupid questions. Sasuke thinks she is perfect, but a bit of an idiot.


**Idiot**

**Age 5**

The pink-haired girl crashes into him in the middle of the park. And nearly knocks him over.

He almost demands to know why she wasn't watching where she was going, before he sees who it is. And she is quietly sobbing. Shifting uncomfortably, he's not sure what to do. Crying girls are scary.

Wrinkling his nose slightly, he wipes away her tears with his sleeve.

'Tell me.' He has to know. Otherwise she'll keep sniffling and whimpering. And it'll annoy him.

She shakes her head and sobs into his chest. His arms automatically close around her. He pats her back awkwardly. There's not really much else he can do.

It turns out, she doesn't need to say a word. Soon enough, a group of girls approach them. They have mean smiles on their faces. Ganging up on this girl, like pack animals.

'You're so ugly, Sakura. You have no friends because of your _big_ _forehead.'_

These simple words have a powerful effect. Just as she's stopped crying, her waterworks start again. How annoying.

All he has to do is look at them. Their demeanour completely changes.

'S...Sasuke-kun!' one of them exclaims with pretend innocence. Like butter wouldn't melt. The transformation is terrifying. But that's the effect he seems to have on people – his good looks, with his onyx eyes and spiked black hair just compel people to look at him with adoration. He sees right through it.

As with any Uchiha, he doesn't need to say a word. Just one glare, and they scatter off, sharpish.

He turns to face the girl he's currently consoling. She hides her face in her hands. It's useless, really – he's seen her pretty face plenty of times. She should've thought of that before she was scared of being judged by him.

Carefully, carefully, he tugs her hands away from her face. Soaked with tears, some pink strands stick to it. She flinches when he brushes them away.

'Is my forehead big and ugly, Sasuke-kun?'

He kisses it, like his mother kisses him when he gets all sorts of cuts and bruises. He can't believe his best friend would ask such a dumb question.

'No. They're just stupid,' he retorts, matter-of-factly.

She gives in to an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Yes, he knows it's naughty to call people names, but they deserved it. They started it. It's so obvious, he can't help but state that she is a bit of an –

'Idiot.'

* * *

**Age 7**

Casually leaping from tree to tree, she glides like a bird – invincible, indestructible. Fearless.

He's chasing her on the ground, throwing kunai and trying to catch her. He has to admit, she's good at running away when she doesn't want to be caught.

'Can't catch me, Sasuke-kun!'

He shatters the centre of countless trees to knock her off her balance. But she's just too _fast._

Though if he's being _completely _honest with himself, he might be going just a _teensy_ bit slower than he usually can. If this were Naruto he was pursuing, he'd corner the dobe in five seconds flat. But there's something calming about watching Sakura soar – like her namesake, she was born to be united with the trees.

_Snap._

A crucial twig snaps. Hearing her scream, he swears his heart stops for a moment.

_Whoosh._

Before he knows what he's doing, the clumsy kunoichi falls into his awaiting arms. They blink at each other in shock.

If he's honest, there's a searing pain in his arm from the impact. But he'd never, _ever _admit that.

The idea of her lying crumpled on the ground is a lot worse. Something that doesn't even bear thinking about that. He won't tell her _that,_ either.

Gently, gently, he places her on the ground with a newfound nonchalance. A master of the poker face – though he doesn't know what poker _is, _yet.

'You saved me.'

He can't exactly deny it, but he can't acknowledge it either. He'll seem idiotic or big-headed. So he doesn't react.

'Thank you, Sasuke-kun.'

He nods.

'Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?'

He wonders where such a _ridiculous_ question came from. This is reflected in the strange look he gives her. He doesn't know whether or not to scowl at her idiocy.

'Not yet.'

She only allows her face to fall _slightly._ So he won't notice it. But he still hasn't finished talking.

'Only grown ups can fall in love. So when we grow up, _then_ I'll love you.'

That sounds a bit like a backhanded compliment to her. He thinks she's just overcomplicating things. He takes her hand and leads her out of the forest, fighting the urge to laugh.

'Idiot.'

* * *

**Age 16**

He's never seen her like this, before. All angry and snarling. OK, he _has _seen it once or twice, but it's never been directed at _him._

Until now.

'Kami's sake, Sasuke –' he grudgingly notes the lack of _kun _'– it's none of your _business!'_

'Hn.' He can't be bothered to waste full sentences on such a pointless subject. She knows what he thinks, anyway. And _he _knows how much his empty responses agitate her. _Good._

'You're impossible!' she practically screams in frustration.

He shrugs. He's already told her plenty of times – he'll be ready to say _I told you so_ when this doomed relationship meets its inevitable sticky end.

Speak of the devil, the red-haired, raccoon-eyed _thief _makes an unwanted appearance. His arm snakes its way around Sakura's waist, staking a claim. Heated glares are exchanged as both guys have the exact same thought.

_Back off._

Gaara just smirks. After all, _he's _the one with the advantageous boyfriend label.

Sasuke doesn't understand why this leaves a painful twisting feeling in his chest. And an inconsolable urge to punch his lights out.

Sadly, Sakura – _his _Sakura – remains oblivious to what goes on right in front of her. Gaara pecks her on the lips and makes himself scarce. He can't eat with them, right now – Kazekage's duties, and all.

_What a pity, _is Sasuke's thought, dripping with sarcasm.

He doesn't understand why smart, beautiful girls like Sakura always go for broken toys like Gaara. He honestly can't see what's so appealing about having to mend them. It's just a lot of wasted time and effort. Unfortunately, the unlikely pair have become quite the golden couple. So there goes Sasuke's chances of getting anyone to side with him – bar jealous rivals.

Despite settling for someone beneath her, smart, beautiful girls like Sakura could have _any_ guy they want. The idea makes his skin crawl. He doesn't want their lust-filled eyes leeching off _his _best friend.

Others have tried to convince him that his feelings for her have developed into something more than friendship. This is a ridiculous allegation. What else would they be? _Friends_ look out for each other, want what's best for each other. Everyone else is just jealous.

'Why don't you like him, Sasuke?'

He frowns at her. For someone so intelligent, she hasn't yet grown out of the habit of asking stupid questions.

'He's not good enough for you.'

She rolls his eyes – he says this about _every_ guy. He ignores her response, muttering –

'Idiot.'

* * *

**Age 18**

Now would be an insensitive time to say _I told you so. _So he holds his tongue. For _her _sake.

This reminds him of many similar memories – holding a sobbing Sakura in his arms. He pulls her closer, just so she doesn't get too cold. At least, that's what he tells himself.

'Why can't more guys be like you?'

_Because girls like you don't fall for guys like me._ Needless to say, he doesn't say a word of this out loud. He just continues stroking her soft pink hair, letting her cry her eyes out about some other guy. Even though he thinks Gaara is not worth it.

'Is it just me? I must have done something to make him stop loving me.'

He wants to scream at her. How can she not see that any guy would be _lucky_ to have her?

He plants a kiss in her hair, intoxicated by her strawberry scent. Cupping her face in his hands, he stares straight into her green eyes.

'You're _perfect. _It's everyone else that needs to change.'

She gives him a breathtaking smile that could break a million hearts. Including his.

'Idiot.'

* * *

**Age 20**

He doesn't know how he finally got the girl. But now he has her, he doesn't intend to let her go. Ever.

Lying next to her, he watches her sleeping peacefully. And he wants to wake up next to her every day. For the rest of his life. Thinking about the words that have caught in the back of his throat many times, his heart races, pounding so hard against his chest he thinks his ribs will crack.

He strokes her soft cheek – she starts to stir. Soon enough, both green eyes blink open, still groggy with sleep. He thinks that confused look is adorable.

'Marry me.' His voice is barely above a whisper, but she can hear the conviction in every word.

'Why?'

He frowns. This wasn't exactly the response he had hoped for. He had hoped for his direct _yes_ so he could stop holding his breath and having a mini heart attack. Not having to _justify _himself.

'Because I _love _you.'

She smiles. A _yes _smile. Finally.

'Idiot.'


End file.
